What's My Name?
by HessianDamian
Summary: Shan-yu tries to make something for his beloved...And fails miserably.


Warning: Fluffy. Yeah, since I finally started moving my stories over...I decided to write for some fandoms I'd almost forgotten.

S-M-S-M

Shan-yu was a great many things: warrior, conqueror, leader, master of swordsmanship, master of horse breaking and training, and even a great archer. But if it was one thing he was not…It was a rice ball maker. He stared at the perfect white ball in his palms, about to smirk in victory…till a tiny clump fell off. The Hun leader huffed in irritation, giving a rumbling growl before tossing it over his shoulder like the last several attempts.

She expected him to make five of these? He couldn't even make one! Shan-yu crossed his arms, glaring at the pot of sticky rice as if the whole situation was its fault. He heaved a deep sigh and scooped up another mass into his paws, frowning deeply at the small grains that stuck to his hands. Great, he'd be cleaning this gunk off his hands for weeks!

"Ancestors help me…" He rumbled, although he doubted his ancestors knew how to do this either; pulling his hands apart to look at the perfect mass…which fell apart half a moment later. Shan-yu threw his hands up, sending the rice everywhere behind him and roared in frustration, kicking the pot away from himself. His legs re-crossed and his arms did the same as he glared at the pot.

_Why did she ask __**me**__ to do this_?! The Hun grumbled in his head, _she wanted to humiliate me, she knows I can't do things like – like this_! He kept glaring at the object, his hunter instincts turned off to the sound of the tent flap opening behind him. There was a long pause, in which he finally felt the presence of another behind him. Shan-yu's eyes darted to his sword – sitting by the fire not a foot away – but when nothing came but an insistent giggling, he knew it wasn't an assassin.

He sighed, arms uncrossing as he turned to look over his shoulder at the young Chinese girl. "It's not funny woman." He growled roughly, frowning deeply when all she did was laugh harder at the large pile of rice that had accumulated some ways behind him. She looked like some sort of porcelain doll, not that she hadn't gotten a slight tan from the constant working outdoors, but still, she was rather pale. It was customary he supposed for women of her land.

Her dark hair was just past her shoulder blades now, long, just the way he liked it. Her warm, dark eyes closed as she covered her full lips with a hand to stifle her mirth. Damn, damn, damn...

"Get over here." He rumbled, causing her to take a deep breath and slowly walk over to him. She was still smiling though, a handmade basket filled with clothes under her arm. Shan-yu took the basket from her, throwing it off to the side to a shouted – "hey!" – as once-folded garments fell everywhere. He paid her no mind, simply dragging her down into his lap.

"So…I take it the rice balls didn't go well?" She bit her bottom lip as all he replied with was a grumble.

"You love to humiliate me woman." He sighed, holding her in one arm as she sat on his crossed legs.

"I just asked you to make some rice balls!"

"Yes…But I've never been good with such…things." He frowned as she gave another giggle. As much as he loved to hear her laugh, it was less appealing when it was directed at his failures to do something that should have been uncomplicated and easy. She said he over-thought things.

"You're just overthinking it."

There it was. "Hm…" He hummed in reply, elbow resting on his knee, jaw sitting on his palm. She sighed, kissing his cheek, as if to appease him. It did…more so than he would like to admit. Shan-yu chuckled, raising up to place a kiss on the top of her head, his arm falling onto her lap from where he'd been using it to support his chin.

"Have you felt him move?" The hand on her lap trailed up her outer thigh to rest on her stomach.

"You mean her? No, I haven't."

Shan-yu rolled his eyes, "it's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"She is in my body; therefore, I know the gender."

The Hun laughed, tossing his head back. "Oh please, if every mother had that sort of power –"

"What's wrong with having a girl first?"

Shan-yu was about to snap a reply but then he stopped. **First**? He raised a brow at her. "Are you implying that you want more children?"

"Well, if your interest in 'examining' me every night doesn't die down soon…" She laughed, draping her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to press their foreheads together. Shan-yu shared in her laugh with his reverberating own, wrapping his other arm around her as well, playing with her dark curls in his large hand.

"…I love you woman." He chuckled.

The young woman raised a brow. "What's my name?"

He grinned, "Mulan."


End file.
